


The trouble with Trivia night...

by hopelessly_me



Category: Marvel
Genre: Annoyed Steve, Date Night, M/M, partially amused Tony, supportive bucky, tipsy Clint, trivia night, wrong answers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessly_me/pseuds/hopelessly_me
Summary: Bucky and Clint plan trivia date nights out. Sometimes those nights end in a glorious disaster.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 16
Kudos: 100





	The trouble with Trivia night...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VerdantMoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdantMoth/gifts).



> So I wrote this one for VerdantMoth because they are wonderfully supportive and mentioned in a comment about wondering how trivia night would go. This was my best shot at it, but it was a little fun to write. <3 Thanks for being awesome!

“Hey, Buck, so- Taco Tuesday trivia night, next week,” Clint said in passing. “You in?”

“Depends- how drunk are you going to get?” Bucky asked, not that it made any difference- his answer was going to be a yes.

“I mean… tacos and margaritas…” Clint admitted as he grabbed his bow, on his way out for an Avengers call. “So… maybe a little handsy?” He settled one of his quivers on his back attachment which trying to settle the other on his hip. “Depends on how sexy you look,” he added with a wink.

“You are running late,” Bucky reminded him.

“Ugh, you act like saving the world is more important than flirting with you,” Clint replied dramatically before he clutched his vest near his heart as he walked backwards towards the door. “You wound me, y’know that? Wound me.”

“Don’t get hurt,” Bucky called, holding up his mug of hot chocolate. “Don’t land in a dumpster again.”

“I love you too, honey,” Clint laughed as he left.

Bucky had thought at one point that Trivia night was a one time deal. He was in a bad mood, stuck in his head, and was tired of Steve giving him the puppy dog eyes of utter sadness. He was taking his aggression out of a punching bag when Clint entered the room and casually leaned against the wall across from him. When Bucky snapped, Clint just smiled and offered him a night out. It was strange, made Bucky pause perhaps for a little too long- he had never hung out with Clint before then; sure, they passed each other often enough, the blond greeting him with a lopsided grin and normally a corny joke or pun, but they never really did anything together. But Bucky figured going out with a wildcard was better than dealing with kicked-puppy Rogers, so he took the chance to get out, and it had gone well; it was fun, even if Clint claimed he didn’t “know shit” about anything.

Bucky was surprised when two weeks later, on a day where he had holed himself away in his room, Clint’s head popped down from the vents, which almost ended in a stabbed Clint. Clint only raised an eyebrow and said “Trivia night?”. And ever since it was a thing. It was like Clint had some weird sense to him that told him when Bucky was having a bad day, and Clint would very slyly get him to leave the Tower and leave everything behind for two hours or so.

Now that they were dating, it was one of their favorite date nights. Bucky would mostly pay attention while Clint would eat an obscene amount of food and drink. A few times they would play against each other, and on those days, they never really kept score. It was relaxing, a way for them both to decompress and not have to make it a “team activity”. And while sometimes it was hard to sneak them in around their schedule, they tried for at least once a month.

\---

“We… should leave,” Bucky said slowly as soon as they got there, staring at the sign. “We should definitely leave.”

“Awww, Bucky, no,” Clint whined. “Kate said the food here is amazing. I mean, not Mexican food in California amazing, but amazing.”

“Yeah but the _trivia_ ,” Bucky said firmly.

Bucky knew the night was going to spell trouble the moment his eyes landed on the sign. _Avengers Trivia Night_. They were going to get a perfect score, and they were going to be discovered, which would then ruin another restaurant's trivia night for them. They couldn’t return to the one bar because people started flocking it the moment they found out Clint and Bucky had gone there on a regular basis for the trivia. Bucky hated the crowds, the attention, and it always made the trivia game harder than it needed to be because people would want photos or talk about recent events. Or God forbid another person makes the mistake of asking Bucky something insensitive and Clint lose his shit again.

“Barnes, it’s going to be _fine_ ,” Clint reasoned, half shoving him in. “If I do not get a taco in this mouth in the next half hour I am going to rage.”

“... you realize all the jokes that could be made right now, right?” Bucky asked with a smirk, though he did walk in.

“All the jokes,” Clint agreed, still pushing against Bucky.

Clint took care of getting their table arranged. It was back, but not exactly a wall booth. It always made Bucky nervous being in the open, and both of them tended to pay more attention to their surroundings at all times if they didn’t have a wall to block in at least one angle. Clint scanned the place and deemed it alright, and that was going to have to be good enough for Bucky.

“You know… I have a fun idea,” Clint said before he licked the salt off the rim of his glass.

“Oh?” Bucky wanted to scold him for doing it as sensually as he had, but that would have only encouraged the behavior.

“Mhhh- so, Avengers Trivia, yeah?” Clint asked. “What if we… made this a game?” _OH shit, here we go._ “What if we tell lies? Hilarious, totally worth it lies.”

“Clint-”

“Nothing harmful,” Clint said quickly. “Come on, tell me it wouldn’t be funny.”

Bucky couldn’t say that of course it would be funny, because they both knew it would be. And he couldn’t say that Pepper would kill them because, honestly, Pepper would likely only kill Bucky for allowing Clint to do it in the first place; everyone knows that Clint will do whatever he wanted anyway unless someone stopped him. But seeing the excited gleam in Clint’s eyes was too irresistible, it was contagious, so there was only one answer to be had.

“Alright, but it can’t be damaging,” Bucky conceded. “I mean it, the first one that is out of line, we are done.”

“Cross my heart,” Clint promised. “Let’s see how many laughs we can get from this.”

“Don’t make me regret this,” Bucky warned.

“Babe, come on,” Clint said as confidently as ever, holding his hands up. “When have I ever let you down?”

Bucky knew he should have nipped the idea in the bud to begin with. But the brighter than the sun smile that was on Clint’s face was worth every moment of screwed he knew he was going to be later. And getting Clint to actually participate in a trivia night? Yeah, worth it.

\------

“You can take that blue shell and shove it up your-” Clint began to say angrily, shifting his position on the couch, full on leaning forward now; his forearms were resting on his thighs and he was doing that cute thing where he stuck his tongue out just slightly when he was concentrating on a game. Bucky would have felt bad about launching the blue shell, but seeing Clint get into the game more was his end goal.

“Awww, did I make someone mad?” Bucky asked, his voice a little higher pitched, almost baby talking Clint.

“I am going to end you, Barnes,” Clint snarled. “Come on- come on- what the hell? Why the fu- why did I get a _banana_? This game cheats!”

“You just suck, Barton,” Bucky replied, feeling his smile growing.

“You can suck my banana Barnes!”

“... again, all the jokes,” Bucky laughed, crossing the finish line before he sprang up. “Ha! Suck it!” He flopped back down onto the couch in victory.

Clint nearly gagged as he flipped the controller in his hands. “No, we are playing again. You are not-”

Both men jumped when the TV turned off suddenly, Steve holding the cord. Bucky knew that look in his eyes and immediately wanted to shrink back. Steve was _pissed_ , which only meant one thing- they found out.

“So… Barton… Barnes… have a good night last night?” Tony asked, walking up to stand with Steve. Oh great, he was probably the one who told Steve. “You remember last night, Barton?”

Clint actually flushed a little. “Uh-” Yeah, Bucky probably let him drink a little too much, but they were having a good time. “I mean, yeah?” he answered, self-conscious by this point, his eyes flickering to Bucky for backup.

“Yeah?” Tony asked. “FRIDAY, play back clip one will you?” he requested.

The wall near them flashed on and Clint jumped a little. It was a scene straight from the trivia last night, the phone shaking so Bucky knew it was done on a cell phone. “ _Okay, so the answers again for this one were mostly all correct, except one. The question was: How did Tony Stark end up with an arc reactor for a heart? And all the answers were correct, except the one that said he drunkenly played the live action game Operation with Dum-E the robot _.” Clint giggled at the answered and Bucky looked at the other two. Steve didn’t look impressed in the slightest while Tony looked only mildly amused.__

__“This funny?” Steve asked._ _

__“I mean-” Clint replied, pointing at the screen as the crowd burst out laughing._ _

__“Let’s play clip two,” Tony said._ _

__“ _Alright- for this round the question was: When was Steve Rogers born. The common answers were 1917, which is wrong. And 1918, which is right. The most hilarious was- which time because does the defrosting of a relic count? Followed by a very animated caricature of Captain American with icicles dripping off him_.”_ _

__Clint snorted when Bucky’s rendition of Steve’s partially frozen body was displayed. “In all fairness, that one was Bucky’s idea,” Clint pointed out, scooting a hair closer to Bucky and wrapping an arm around him. Bucky leaned into him a little._ _

“Clip three please.” 

“ _-question was- what title did the Winter Soldier, James Barnes, hold in the military? Everyone got this right except the pranksters in the building that replied- Sergeant in thighs. Followed by ‘seriously, have you seen them?’_ ” 

__Clint doubled over, he was laughing so hard when the crowd seemed to lose control. “That was all him,” Bucky said, innocently, shoving Clint._ _

__“You should see Twitter,” Tony said._ _

__“Awww, babe, I made you trend!” Clint gasped between his laughing fit._ _

__“Bucky,” Steve scolded gently. “Is this really the type of attention you want?”_ _

__Bucky looked at Clint, watched his joy over the whole interaction. “I really hope Tony found the best clip of them all.” Clint’s head shot up, questioning Bucky with furrowed eyebrows. “It was towards the end of the night,” he hinted. Clint was racking his brain, trying to come up with something, anything, and tilted his head._ _

__“Ooooh, that one,” Tony said. “Yeah, I got that one. Play clip seven, FRIDAY.”_ _

“ _The last question- and the tie breaker for Team Stark vs Team Widowmaker. Who is known as the female Hawkeye?_ ” 

__

Bucky tried to hold back his laugh at the video that was being taken as Clint launched himself out of the booth angrily. “ _Female Hawkeye? What in the serious fuck? Who refers to Kate Bishop as the female Hawkeye?_ ” he asked. “ _Do people call me the male Hawkeye?_ ”

Clint’s jaw went slack, his eyes wide at the clip. “Awww, man. I did that?” he asked, sounding embarrassed for the first time in months. “I mean, he deserved it-”

“Just so you know, now Twitter is calling you Hawkguy,” Tony pointed out.

“Tony, don’t encourage him,” Steve said with a sigh. “Bucky had to carry him out of the restaurant.”

“Congrats, you added another restaurant to our ‘we can never go back’ list,” Bucky said, holding a hand up. Clint stared at him then sighed, hanging his head. “If it makes you feel better, Kate already called me this morning.”

Clint looked up and narrowed his eyes. “What?”

“Yep. She said you are adorable idiot and called you a bitch,” Bucky informed him.

“Goddamn spoiled ass twelve year old,” Clint muttered.

“Can we focus?” Steve asked. “Pepper has decided to let this one slide, even though she highly encourages you to send out a public apology about the tirade.”

Clint glared at Steve before he smiled a little too sweetly. “She’s right, I will apologize.”

“Clint, I am being serious,” Steve said.

“I am too! I promise, it’ll be nice!” Clint assured him. “I’ll have Bucky approve it first.”

Steve watched Clint, tried to see if he could break the other blond before he looked around. “Team meeting in two hours,” he said before he walked out.

Tony watched Clint as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and eased back into the couch. “Your apology is going to be shit, isn’t it?”

“Yep,” Clint answered as he typed away. “Pepper is gonna love me so much for this.”

“I’ll give her some wine,” Tony said slowly before he edged himself out of the room.

“Clint,” Bucky warned, leaning in. Clint leaned away and pulled his feet up and onto Bucky’s chest to keep him at bay. “Clint!”

“No, you get to be surprised too,” Clint said, reading over the text before he sent a button and put his phone away. “I love you.”

“You are being a little shit,” Bucky commented as he pulled his phone out. “Should I even look?”

“Well, considering your boyfriend is about to be dead? You might want to plant a kiss on me or something. Carry me off to bed. Hide me somewhere. You know… do your ex-assassin boyfriend role.”

“ _Clinton Francis Barton!_ ” Pepper shouted over the intercom.

Bucky got onto his Twitter account and he grinned. “I am sorry if I offended anyone yesterday with the clip of me losing my shit at the sexist assholes of the world who refer to the goddess Kate Bishop as the ‘female Hawkeye’. Oh wait, I’m not. Get bent. XOXO, your favorite MALE Hawkeye,” Bucky read aloud. He looked up at a grinning Clint as he lounged back.

“You know you are going to do it,” Clint said with a smirk.

“I hate you,” Bucky snorted. “Let me just retweet this.” Bucky hesitated before he smiled and started to type. “Done.”

Clint, like a giddy schoolgirl, grabbed his phone and read the retweet before he threw himself at Bucky and kissed him. Bucky wrapped his arms around Clint and dropped his phone to the side.

“ _James Buchanan Barnes!_ ” Steve and Pepper both said over the intercom.

_‘Get’em, babe. XOXO, not having your sexist shit, JBB.’_

**Author's Note:**

> edit: 1/5- I see my coding for italics has failed me. Oops! I'm sorry I'll try to fix it at some point because it is annoying the Jesus out of me (which takes a lot because I'm not religious lol).


End file.
